The Truth Too Late
by XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14
Summary: Takes place in 7th year. The truth always comes too late with Harry Potter. An alarming note has come from his cousin and aunt, and Harry has to go save them from a severely abusive Vernon. Professors Snape and McGonagall help all they can, but realize that help has come too late for this beaten family. Only time will tell how things will work out.Might be slash.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Too Late**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**

**Summary: Takes place in 7th year. The truth always comes too late with Harry Potter. An alarming note has come from his cousin and aunt, and Harry has to go save them from a severely abusive Vernon. Professors Snape and McGonagall help all they can, but realize that help has come too late for this beaten family. Only time will tell how things will work out. Darkish!Harry Nice!Slytherins Manipulative!Dumbles Confused!Dark Lord Voldemort and Bitchy!Ron&Hermione. Might be a slash.**

**I don't own anything!**

**I don't know who I'm going to couple Harry up with, so vote!**

**Severus Snape**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Both Fred and George**

**other ideas?**

**I will not do Harry/Ginny. I have hatred for the female red-head for some reason, and refuse to write anything good about her.**

* * *

A roughed up looking owl flew into the Great Hall, and headed straight for one Harry Potter. Setting the letter in the aforementioned young man's breakfast, the owl flew away before it could be given anything to eat or a nice stroke down its tawny head.

Harry grabbed the letter and tore open the muggle envelope. With each passing word that he read, the color on his face became paler and paler.

Standing abruptly, Harry strode up to the Head Table and stopped in front of Albus Dumbledore's chair. The old Headmaster leaned forward and listened intently to the words the young man was saying in a hushed tone.

Once Harry finished speaking, Dumbledore said a few words, at which Harry nodded at and then turned swiftly and left.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and whispered a few words to her before turning back to the hall.

"We shall be having a few muggle guests by this evening. Harry Potter's family will be coming to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks while taking care of some business."

At once the hall was abuzz with whispers and questions about why Potter's family needed to come to Hogwarts and why did they have to see those filthy muggles.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting together at the end of Gryffindor Table, oblivious to everything but themselves and each other. They hadn't paid attention to Harry Potter at all since they started dating at the beginning of summer. They didn't send letters or a birthday gift as Harry's real friends had.

Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones had sent him gifts as did the rest of the Weasleys. True a good bit of them were Slytherin, but they were good people and terrific friends. They knew that Harry had made other 'friends' when he wasn't at school, but they never asked.

The ones at the school were worried. Harry never mentioned his family, but if they all came to the same conclusion, this was going to turn out badly.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

Harry was near panicking as he rushed out of the Great Hall to his dormitory to grab his travel bag full of potions, two extra pairs of clothes, and Invisibility Cloak. He was shoving them into a backpack while he ran down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, where he waited for a professor to escort him to his relative's home.

When two professors came out and headed for him, Harry didn't even wait for them to reach him before he was out of the doors and hustling to the Gates.

Professor Snape and McGonagall hurried after the distraught young man.

"Potter! Slow down!" Snape bellowed at the disappearing teenager.

"No! Please, hurry up! We don't have much time! Please!" was bellowed back.

Finally catching up to Harry, they disapparated **(sp?)** to Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

In the dark ally on Magnolia Street three magical beings appeared suddenly; a young man, a middle-aged man, and an older woman.

The young man tore down the street at a sprint while the other two were left to hurry after him, once again. When they found the young man, he was pounding on the door of an impeccable looking house with tears running down his face, too distressed to remember that he could blow the door in with a quick spell.

"Dudley! Aunt Petunia! Open up the door, it's Harry! Please, open the door before he gets home!" Harry yelled thickly, trying to stop the tears, but failing as he felt more slide down his face.

"Stand back Potter. Alohamora!" Professor McGonagall said briskly, opening the door.

"Thank you." was tossed over the young man's shoulder while he ran up the stairs.

The two professors walked up the stairs and turned into the only open door in the hallway. What met their eyes was shocking and gruesome.

Harry was untying another teen from a dirty, feces ridden bed. Said young man was stripped to dirty boxers and was sickly thin. Dudley Dursley had welt marks covering his back, bruises discoloring almost all of his skin, and blood trickling from bad-looking cuts on his arms.

Harry finally got Dudley untied and was pulling potions out of his bag, forcing them down the unconscious boy's throat.

Turning to his professors, Harry said, "Sir, could you and Professor McGonagall put these clothes on Dudley while I get Aunt Petunia? Thank you."  
Giving the clothes to his professors, Harry hurried down the hallway with the bag of potions to the master bedroom.

Opening the door slightly, Harry whispered, "Aunt Petunia? It's Harry. May I come in?"

A small whimper was all the answer Harry needed. Slowly opening the door more, and wincing at the high-pitched screeching noise it made, Harry peeked his head through the opening.

Aunt Petunia was chained naked to the bedpost, bruised all over and bleeding badly. Walking slowly to his frightened aunt, Harry unlocked the chains and handed her some clothes.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me, Aunt Petunia. A few of my professors are helping Dudley now, then we'll all go to Hogwarts where you can relax and heal. Ok?" Harry whispered soothingly. When his aunt nodded, he walked out of the room and lightly closed the door.

Moments later, the door opened again and Aunt Petunia shuffled out. Harry slowly opened his arms and brought his aunt into a soft hug. Feeling the tremors that seized through the beaten body of the one woman who really tried to take care of him, Harry put her head under his chin and hummed something random but soothing.

Five minutes later, Snape and McGonagall came out of Dudley's room.

"We've clothed your cousin and want to know if you want him awoken or kept unconscious for the trip to Hogwarts?" Snape asked quietly.

"I'll wake him up. Aunt Petunia, I'm going to go wake up Dudley, and then we can go. Ok?" Harry whispered. At his aunt hesitant nod, Harry let the hug last a few more seconds before pulling back slowly and walked into Dudley's room.

"Enervate! **(sp?)**" Harry said, and watched as his cousin's attention came into focus. Seeing Dudley start to panic, Harry quickly soothed him and helped him up.

"Come on, Dudley. Lets get out of here." Harry said.

The five of them apparated to Hogwarts, where Dudley and Aunt Petunia were taken to the Hospital Wing, and Harry stayed with them the entire time. He only left when he had to go to classes and for the bathroom. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to get Harry to leave, and the only time that Dudley and Aunt Petunia would sleep was when Harry was nearby. She finally gave up and let the young man have his freedom in her domain.

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

_Severus Snape's POV_

Severus Snape was confused. Harry Potter was supposed to be a spoiled, arrogant brat. That image changed when he thought of the clear abuse that went on in the household of the Dursleys. It had looked as though Harry had calmed the two muggles before, and some of the other boy's scarring wasn't new either.

Shuddering at the thought that he had, unknowingly, abused an abused child more, Severus walked down to the Hospital Wing to give Poppy more potions.

Potter was still there, asleep beside his aunt's bed. Petunia had looked up fearfully when the door opened, but relaxed slightly when she saw who it was.

Walking to Poppy's office, he knocked on the door and waited to be asked in.

"Thank goodness you're here, Severus! I was just about to come floo you for more potions. The three of them needed their next dose within the hour." Poppy said relieved.

"... What do you mean 'the three of them?'" Severus asked, dreading the answer.

"I finally convinced Harry to let me scan him, and what I found horrified me! To tell you the truth, if that child didn't have his magic, he would've died years ago!" Poppy replied tearfully. "Oh the scars he carries now will forever haunt him till the day he dies."

Severus was horrified that the abuse had gone so far that it would've killed the boy. Guilt welled up in him, and he knew that he would do anything to redeem himself. _Lily's rolling in her grave because I wouldn't get over her son looking like James, and not noticing the signs of abuse, _Severus thought to himself.

Walking out of the office, he saw that Petunia was running her fingers through Potter's hair. There were tear tracks running down her face as Potter moaned in his sleep.

A nightmare!

"No... Nooo... No, please!" Potter whimpered, flinching slightly. "Please! Noooo..."

Potter started thrashing around, and Petunia tried to sooth him, but Potter was too deep into the nightmare.

* * *

**I know it's not much right now, but I'm going to see how this story turns out.**

**So what do you think? Should Snape help Harry? How? How should Harry react after he wakes up?**

**Remember to vote! Please review! **

**Anything I can do to make it better?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your all enjoying this one! Heres the votes so far:**

**Harry/Severus- son and father figure- 2**

**severus/Dudley- mentoring- 1**

**Severus/Petunia- 2**

**Harry/Twins- 1**

**Harry/Fred- 1**

**Harry/George- 1**

**Neville/Luna- 1**

**Severus/Harry- 1**

**Anyone want Harry to gay or not? Give your ideas and opinions!**

**Soooo PLEASE VOTE and have a good time with it!**

**Review!**

* * *

Harry was sleeping beside his Aunt's bedside when he heard the Hospital Wing doors open. One eye fluttered open to see Professor Snape walking to Madam Pomfrey's office.

Snuggling down when he felt his Aunt run her fingers through his hair, Harry drifted off to sleep. Not even fifteen minutes later was he shakily waking up from another nightmare. Aunt Petunia was crying silently, trying to sooth him, and Professor Snape was at the end of the bed, looking uncomfortable and worried.

"Are you ok Harry?" Dudley asked, concerned, in the bed next to them.

"I'm fine." Harry answered automatically.

"You are, in no means, fine Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, bustling up to the young man.

Harry said nothing in reply as Madam Pomfrey scanned him over again. He knew that he wasn't well, he never was. There was always something wrong that made him end up broken, bleeding, and hurting. It never stopped. Just one Hell after another.

"Have you been taking potions for nightmares Potter?" Snape finally spoke up.

"I have been since my first year, Professor Snape." Harry said bluntly.

"First year? What happened that made you start from that young and long?" Snape said surprised.

"You'd have nightmares if Voldemort attacked you, not even in full power, and have to kill another human being." At Snape's swift look at Harry, he explained further. "I killed Quirell, accidentally mind you, when Voldemort had him try to grab me. Quirell couldn't even touch me without his hands blistering and burning. When he went after me again, I grabbed his face. I passed out and when I woke up, Dumbledore told me what happened. It had nearly killed me in the process of killing Quirell."

Snape nodded his head slowly, mind awhirl.

"Then in second year, the attacks started. I kept hearing a voice when the attacks happened. Hermione and Ron didn't, but I could. Hermione figured it out right before she was petrified that it was a Basilisk and it was moving through the pipes. Ron's sister, Ginny, got taken down into the Chamber by Tom Riddle. Tom was Voldemort's real name before he went insane. He was trying to come back to life through a diary, stealing Ginny's life through it as she kept bonding with it. Scared me so bad when I went down into the Chamber and saw her lying on the floor. I thought she had already died. Then Tom came out and I was so confused. He kept talking about how he had waited a long time to speak to me. Told me he was Voldemort, an anagram with his name. Tom Marvalo Riddle- I am Lord Voldemort. Brought the Basilisk out and had it attack me. Fawkes came down and gave me the Sorting Hat, and pierced the Basilisk's eyes so I would die or be petrified. I was able to pull out the Sword of Gryffindor through the Sorting Hat and stab it through the Basilisk's mouth, but one of its teeth pierced my arm."

Snape sucked in a deep breath, amazed that the boy in front of him was still alive. He should have died many times by now, yet here he was, defying all Laws of the Universe and living.

"Fawkes healed me before I died, and when Tom figured out what had happened, I had grabbed the diary and stabbed it with the fang. Fawkes carried us all out of the Chamber and took us to Professor McGonagall's office, where Dumbledore was. In third year were the Dementors. I think those were worse than anything I had ever gone through yet." Harry said, shuddering greatly.

"Anytime I was near them, I heard my mum begging Voldemort not to kill me. 'No! Kill me instead! Not Harry... Not my Harry!'" Tears were leaking down Harry's face, and Snape's breath caught in his throat.

_Lily..._

"I had Remus teach me how to do a Patronus. Everything was horrible that year. Sirius had escaped Azkaban, Ron and Hermione kept fighting, the Dementors, Buckbeak's trial... Sorry about knocking you out in the Shrieking Shack, sir... I wanted to hear what Sirius and Remus had to say and you weren't helping all that much..." Harry explained, trailing off.

Taking a deep gulp of air, Snape said, "It is ok Potter. All I wished for was to have Black gone because of my own personal reasons. You were more level-headed than I."

Harry stared at his Professor in shock, before giving a small smile and nod.

"Then when we got out of the Shrieking Shack, Remus turned. I ran after Sirius down to the Lake, and Hermione followed me. There were hundreds of Dementors, and they just swarmed around us. Sirius and Hermione had passed out and I was nearly unconscious too. I could feel the Dementor getting ready to Kiss me when this bright light ran them all away. I was just able to see someone before I passed out. Dumbledore instructed Hermione to use her Time Turner to take us back three hours to save Sirius and Buckbeak. I was the one who had saved Hermione, Sirius, and myself from the Dementors. Prongs saved us." Harry smiled slightly at the thought of his stag patronus.

"That... is a lot to go through for a thirteen year old." Snape whispered to himself. This child had gone through things that many full-grown men would have crumbled under.

"Fourth year was the hardest though, with the TriWizard Tournament. I didn't even want to enter. All I wanted was for it to be a normal school year for once, only having to worry about school work and friends. But no, I got entered into the damn thing." Harry spat those words out bitterly. "Ron stopped talking to me, and so did everyone else except Hermione. Ron finally apologized after the first task, but everything was still strain with our friendship after that. The third task came up quickly. Viktor had been Imperio'd to Crucio Cedric, and Fleur had already been rescued. Cedric and I went our separate ways once Viktor had been stunned and the sparks sent up. We met back up in the same pathway of the Cup. A giant spider came out of nowhere and attacked Cedric. I was able to get Cedric down, but the spider got me also. We Stupified the spider at the same time and I hurt my ankle. I told Cedric to take the Cup and win, that I'd send up sparks. He refused and said we'd make it a Hogwarts victory together." Tears flowed down Harry's face again at the memory. At someone he could have saved.

"We took the Cup together and landed in a graveyard. If only I had remember the place from my nightmares... I was just starting to get visions from Voldemort then. My scar blazed with pain and Cedric was too distracted with me to defend himself from Wormtail. Cedric was killed and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was tied to Tom Riddle's gravestone and Wormtail was starting to put together the cauldron and ingredients for the Resurrection Potion for Voldemort." Harry's voice grew dead.

Snape was getting worried. Potter's eyes were glazed in memory and he looked so... dead. Potter's tone became flat as he continued, and they all knew they wouldn't be able to get Potter out of it yet until Potter snapped out of it himself.

"Bone of the father, flesh of a willing servant, and blood taken forcefully from the enemy. Voldemort had successfully been resurrected. He called his Death Eaters to him. I never knew he had such a flare for dramatics." Harry and Snape snorted lightly together. "Then he had me released and Wormtail give me my wand back. Tried to Imperio me to 'bow to death' to start a proper duel. I refused and he Crucio'd me, did that a few times. Merlin, was I in pain. Everything burned and hurt so badly. I'd never been in such pain before. I got back up, if I were going to die then I was going to die standing. Our wands connected and the people he had killed were reversed from his wand as ghost memories. He yelled at the Death Eaters not to harm me, that I was his to finish. Cedric told me to take his body back to his parents. When I disconnected our wands, I ran for Cedric and Accio'd the porkey to us. I told Dumbledore about Voldemort and Moody took me away to his office. We found out that he was really Barty Crouch Jr. and Fudge gave him the Dementor's Kiss before we could question him."

"Fudge is a complete idiot. He'd do anything to cover up something as important as the Dark Lord coming back to life." Snape snarled. The others' nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fifth year was when Umbitch- Sorry, I mean Umbridge came." Harry said, blushing as everyone laughted at his slip-up. "She didn't teach us a damn thing and gave anyone who believed me detention." Harry shuddered and rubbed his left hand. "Blood Quills hurt."

Snape and Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry in horror. _BLOOD QUILLS?!_, went through their minds at the same time.

"That-MONSTER- used blood quills on MY students!" Snape roared, eyes flashing with rage and hands so tightly clenched that his knuckles had turned white and his nails bit into his palms, making them bleed.

"Yeah. We thought that all the teachers knew, and agreed with her about them?" Harry stated questioningly.

"Blood quills are illegal, Potter! They're an extremely dark item, and not even Lucius Malfoy would keep on in his possession!" Snape sneered angrily.

Potter's face turned deathly white. "She used it on almost forty students, sir." he whispered.

Poppy felt as though she were going to faint. Someone had _harmed_ her students without her knowledge! Severus felt the same way. How could Dumbledore let someone so sadistic and dangerous into the school?

"Potter, we're going up to the Headmaster's office now and getting this misunderstanding straightened out." Severus said, standing up and beckoning Harry with him to the Hospital Wing's doors.

"Yes sir." Harry said meekly, following his professor into the hallway.

* * *

**So what do you think? People are starting to find out what Harry's gone through and what UMBITCH did to the students.**

**Vote and Review :) **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The votes so far are:**

**Harry/Severus- son and father figure- 3**

**Severus/Dudley- mentoring- 2**

**Severus/Petunia- 4**

**Harry/Twins- 1**

**Harry/Fred- 1**

**Harry/George- 1**

**Neville/Luna- 3**

**Severus/Harry- 2**

**I'll keep the voting up for once more, but I think I already know what couples I'm going to have!**

**Soooooo, VOTE FOR WHO YOU LIKE!**

* * *

Following his Professor up to felt like walking to his own death. There was no other way to describe it.

They quietly trekked up to the stone gargoyles, and went up to Dumbledore's office once the password was murmured.

"Come in, come in!" Dumbledore's muffled voice said on the other side of the door. They both walked in, feeling the tense atmosphere between one another.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, what can I do for you, my boys?" Dumbledore asked brightly, ignoring Harry's flinch at the word 'boy'.

"Mr. Potter has informed me of the detentions that Umbridge had given out to the students, and I find myself _furious_ at the unorthodox ways she included within the punishment." Professor Snape snarled out between gritting teeth.

"I wasn't aware that she was doing anything but giving lines?" Dumbledore questioned, a steely glint in his once twinkling eyes.

"She was using a _blood quill on my students!_ Headmaster, I want her thrown into Azkaban for the rest of her miserable life for what she has done to the children here!" Severus raged. He had noticed that Harry had backed himself up behind him, Severus, and was trying to hunch into himself.

Dumbledore turned a reddish tint in the face, and calmly turned to the cowering boy. "Did Delores Umbridge use a blood quill on you, Harry?"

There was a tortured silence before, "... Yes..."

"I will handle this." was all that Dumbledore said, before sweeping out of his office.

The other two men stood stiffly for another moment before Severus spoke again. "I will have you sleep in my quarters tonight, and have you start taking an altered form of Dreamless Sleep."

Harry stood in front of his teacher, shocked, before looking away and nodding meekly.

Severus sighed silently, and started walking toward the door.

"Lets go then."

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

**THERE IS A RAPE SCENE, SO BE WARNED!**

"I told you not to use the blood quill so many times on him, you useless whore!" Dumbledore bellowed at the frightened toad below him.

"I'm sorry! I- he just kept on going and going, and it kept me so mad that he had the audacity to talk back to me like that!" Umbridge sobbed pitifully.

"That is no excuse! I said only to use it every other few detentions! Not every single detention! You've almost lost me two valuable pawns in this retched war, and you're going to pay for it with whatever I want!" Dumbledore said smirking, reaching out and caressing Umbridge's tear-stained face.

"I am sorry, Master! I'll do anything to make it up to you!" was the answering reply.

Dumbledore spelled Umbridge's robes off and knocked her onto the floor, putting her into a full-body bind. Reaching into his own robes, he brought out his hard cock and thrust it into Umbridge. She had been unprepared for the sudden and forceful attack, and cried out in pain.

Umbridge could feel her insides tearing, the blood running down her legs.

"Oh yes! I'll fuck you like the slut you are! Yes..." Dumbledore hissed out.

It felt like eternity when Dumbledore finally came into her abused body.

Pulling his bloodied cock out of her, he opened Umbridge's mouth and forced himself in. Thrusting into her paralyzed mouth, Dumbledore raped her mouth as well. Coming down her throat, he tucked his softening penis back into his robes and unspelled Umbridge lazily.

"This is a mercy to you. Only this one time will you ever receive such mercy from me. Disobey me again, and I'll make Lord Voldemort look like he was just a kid stealing candy." Dumbledore sneered harshly at the trembling women at his feet.

"Yes, Master, such mercy." Umbridge sobbed.

**END RAPE SCENE!**

**.*.^.*.^.*.**

"You will be sleeping on the couch for the night, Potter. I'll have the potion to you by morning." Snape said casually while showing Harry his private quarters.

"Yes, sir."

"Do not touch anything, do not looking through any closed doors, and do not coming into my lab or bedroom."

"Yes, sir."

"There is the kitchen and bathroom. Those are the only two rooms you will need to see for now. Here are some pillows and blankets. Have a goodnight."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Snape went into the room he indicated was his lab.

Sighing to himself, Harry got his bed ready and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

This isn't what I thought was going to happen when I went to sleep in the Infirmary today, Harry thought to himself sleepily. But its better now that someone knows.

Slipping under the covers, Harry fell into a restless sleep filled with red, cruel eyes and a white-bearded tyrant looking down at him.

* * *

**OK, I know this isn't much but it was all I could come up with right now. **

**Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I'll tell you the pairings next chapter!**

**Have a HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! Eat lots of turkey and mashed potatoes and stuffing and desert!**

**Love you all :)**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am going to be abandoning this Fic, so if anyone else wants this mess of writing, just let me know.**

**Sorry,**

**XXtheOneAndOnlyXX14**


End file.
